Cargo bars of the above kind are used for locking loads on vehicle platforms, in holds on ships etc. and are braced between opposing walls or between the floor and ceiling in the cargo space. Examples of such cargo bars are shown in e.g. the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,995,565; 4,669,934; 4,781,499 and 3,049,328.
A problem with telescopic cargo bars of this kind is when releasing the cargo bar, especially from vertical position, and the handle is brought out of locking position, the inner telescopic member will rapidly slide into the outer telescopic member, which involves a big substantial risk squeeze injuries. A further drawback is that after each time the cargo bar has been released, a new length adjustment of the cargo bar must be done before it is installed again.